The Sweetest Retribution
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: When Kagome's heart is broken, and her world comes crashing down around her, she finds solace in the arms of another man… and revenge has never tasted sweeter. Nar/Kag oneshot *formerly titled Saccharine Retribution*


**Holy smoookes it's a Nar/Kag oneshot that isn't all angst! I know, so many of you are going to be like, 'wtf, ChaoticReverie... way to sell out'. This is totally the whole 'Inuyasha cheating on Kagome and her finding love elsewhere' bit. Please give it a chance!**

**Obviously it is going to be OOC, especially on Naraku's part, and this will take place in the present. **

**I have a few things to apologize for, before we begin: **

**Sorry for the potty language… Inuyasha's mouth, mostly.**

**Sorry for the puppy bashing. I know it must seem like I hate the boy… but I don't. It was just necessary for this particular story.**

**Sorry for the Kikyou bashing as well. Again, it isn't that I hate her… it's just part of this story…  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: This story contains explicit sexual scenes, as well as course language… readers beware…  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters connected to the anime/manga 'Inuyasha', they are the property of R.T. You go girl…**

_The Sweetest Retribution_

Life was good for Kagome Higurashi.

Her diligence and determination had gotten her nearly perfect grades all throughout school and university, and soon she would be graduating at the top of her class. Her hard work had landed her a position at the city's most prestigious law firm, and - best of all - her boyfriend of seven months had finally moved in with her!

He was still a little rough around the edges, but she was certain she could smooth those out with time.

She eyed her watch anxiously, excited to see Inuyasha. She had been let off early from her classes, and was currently in a cab, rushing to get home so that she could spend time with her boyfriend. He wasn't expecting her back for about another two hours, and she wanted to surprise him. She'd ordered supper from one of his favorite restaurants, and was just on her way there to pick it up.

Afterwards it was off to the movies to see the latest slasher flick, a gory feature that Inuyasha had been begging her to see with him for some time. She detested that kind of mindless violence, but had agreed to go if they could make a double date of it with their neighbors from down the hall.

Said neighbors - Kikyou (a childhood friend) and her boyfriend, Naraku - had moved in a few months prior, their apartment only three doors down. The young law student had been delighted to see a familiar face in her building, and was always eager to spend some time catching up with her old friend.

Yes, life was good.

Her cell phone went off in her hand, and she cast a quick look at the screen to check who was calling. Smiling when her best friend's name flash across the tiny window, Kagome snapped it open and lifting it to her ear. "Hello, dear!"

"Hey, Kagome."

The usually sunny woman sounded rather resigned, and Kagome frowned lightly, adjusting her purse on her shoulder as she asked, "Is everything alright, Sango?"

The line was silent for a moment, save the other woman's breathing. Finally, in a voice that was slightly shaky, she stammered, "I… I don't know how to tell you this, Kagome. Today… I saw… I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together... kissing. I'm so, _so_ sorry. Are you at home? Do you need me to come over?"

Kagome paled, hand numbing as 'kissing' echoed in her ear. Sango's voice dimmed, becoming a string of mumbled, incoherent words that Kagome could barely understand.

Inuyasha was cheating on her? The hurt of that knowledge was only worsened by the consuming feeling of betrayal that accompanied it. Kikyou… Kikyou? The girl who had sworn to her in third grade that they would be friends forever, through thick and thin, no matter the distance that seperated them? How could she… how could he…how could _they_?

"Kagome…?"

She blinked. Clearing her suddenly parched throat, the young woman answered softly, "Sorry about that; what did you say?"

"Do you need me to come over?"

She smiled weakly. Good old, reliable Sango, one person she knew she would never have to question. "No… not just now. I need to… take care of a few things first. I may need you later, though."

"Alright, honey, whatever you need," Sango told her.

Kagome shook her head, inquiring, "Where did you see them?"

"I was on my way to Miroku's. I looked out the car window and saw them going into a restaurant together. They were holding hands, and just before they went in… they kissed." Sango couldn't help but be concerned for her sweet, selfless friend. Kagome, the girl who had never hurt anyone in her life, and worked so very hard to befriend all those around her; she didn't deserve that kind of treachery.

"Thank you for telling me, Sango," she whispered, trying to hold back from crying. If Inuyasha was willing to hurt her by breaking his promise to be loyal… the bastard didn't deserve her tears.

"No need for thanks, Kagome, I'll always have your back. What are best friends for?"

A small smile made its way onto her lips. "I'll call you later."

A brief goodbye was heard before she snapped her phone shut. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant… where the food she'd ordered for Inuyasha was waiting to be picked up. She scowled. "I'll be right back," she told the cab driver, in a voice that was perhaps a bit too terse. She felt bad immediately; he hadn't done anything.

She ran inside to collect the meal, swiftly making her way back to the taxi and giving him her home address.

"I didn't mean to sound so snappish," she apologized after buckling up.

The middle-aged man behind the wheel smiled and waved her off, assuring her in a thickly accented voice, "It's okay. We all have our days."

As the car meandered slowly through traffic, Kagome wondered to herself over how this could have happened. What had she done to deserve such a thing? She'd been caring and patient and loyal. She gave him his space, she wasn't clingy, and tried her best to accommodate to all of his needs. What had she done wrong?

Was she not attractive enough? It didn't make sense. If he'd grown sick of her, why didn't he just break up with her, instead of sneaking around behind her back?

Was it the sex?

Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha had been her first, so she had no experience to fall back on. She knew that, as a virgin, she probably hadn't been the most incredible lay he'd ever had.

Was that why he had cheated? He enjoyed being with her but wanted better sex? Then again, it wasn't spectacular for her, either. In fact, it was rather awkward most of the time. But she liked him a lot, and had thought that it was something they would work through. After all, practice made perfect.

She paused then, realizing that she didn't really know the depth of his connection with Kikyou. How long had they been seeing one another? What was their relationship? Was she just a fuck buddy, or did he enjoy being around her more than Kagome? Did he keep her around as some form of sick amusement? The stupid little girlfriend who hadn't the slightest clue?

Slowly her sadness began to melt away, righteous anger swelling in its place. If Inuyasha thought so little of their relationship, then she didn't want him. She was still young, and could find someone else to give her all to.

She was not willing to forgive such an act, knowing that it would only be seen as weakness. If she forgave him, and continued on in a relationship with him, he would only take that as a sign that he could get away with it again. Kagome refused to be the woman who sat quietly by while her man went off to be with another woman. She refused to live a lie; she had a _hell_ of a lot more respect for herself than that.

The cab driver pulled up along the curb of her apartment building, and she handed him a wad of bills. "Keep the change," she told him with a smile, snatching the food from the seat and sliding out of the car.

She all but dropped the cartons on the front step as she riffled through her bag for her keys, muttering obscenities under her breath. With a hard shove, she swung the door open and gathered her things, ambling into the elevator and jamming her finger against the button for the twentieth floor.

She certainly hoped the bastard was home, because she sorely wanted to blow off a bit of steam and give him a piece of her mind. He would be lucky if he crawled out of the apartment with all of his body parts intact…

She stared in apathy at her own reflection. She was wearing a blouse that he had bought her, and had styled her hair the way that he said he liked it. She did so much for that ungrateful dog, and this was how he repaid her?

'He damn well better have a high pain tolerance,' she hissed vehemently to herself, 'because I'm going to tear him a new asshole!'

She stomped down the hall, her heels clacking noisily as she went. When she reached her apartment, she shoved the key into the lock and threw the door open, barking, "Are you here, you bastard?"

When her shouted inquiry was met with silence she stepped inside, setting the food on the table. Inuyasha's shoes were gone, meaning he was probably still out with _her_. She wondered if they were perhaps at Kikyou's apartment, fooling around.

The notion made her anger flare, and she stomped out into the hall to go and check. If he was with that back-stabbing _wench_, she could kill two birds with one stone.

Just as she stepped out into the hall, said wench's apartment door opened, and a tall, raven-haired male stepped into the corridor. Her fury died down at the sight of Kikyou's boyfriend, frowning as she contemplated telling him of her discovery.

She watched him lock up and walk down the hall toward her, obviously intending to leave. He smiled at her as he passed, tipping his head in greeting. He had nearly made it to the elevator when she made up her mind. "Wait!" she called to him.

He stopped, looking back over his shoulder. When his ruby eyes caught sight of her, he turned fully, his head tilting as he questioned, "Kagome? What is it?"

She fidgeted for a moment. "Do you have a second?"

He nodded and made his way back to her, hands in pockets as he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"You may want to sit down for this," she began. "Please, come in."

He followed her into the kitchen, pulling out a chair and seating himself across from her. Kagome sat and regarded him for a second, wringing her hands together anxiously as she thought of how to break the news to him.

His face was without emotion, his red eyes studying her quietly as she squirmed about in her chair. His hair was left down, falling about his pale face and broad shoulders in waves of flowing onyx. She felt terrible for having to break this to him. He seemed like a decent guy, if not a bit reserved, and certainly didn't deserve this kind of betrayal.

"I guess I should just come out and say it," Kagome mumbled, placing her hands on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for you to have to find out like this, but Kikyou is cheating on you… with Inuyasha."

Naraku's brows disappeared behind his bangs, and he sat silently for a moment before humming to himself and responding with a calm, "Ah."

She was dubious. That was all…? He wasn't furious at the fact that his girlfriend had betrayed him? "You don't seem that surprised," she ventured.

He chuckled a little, leaning back in his seat and admitting, "I'm not, really. I suspected that something of the sort was going on. Kikyou has been acting strangely the past little while." His lifted one long arm over the back of his chair, resting the other on the table.

Kagome blinked. "You… you aren't mad?"

Naraku shook his head, explaining, "Honestly, I've been thinking of breaking up with her the past couple of months. I'm not really interested in her anymore."

"What happened…?" She felt silly for asking something like that after having just told the man his girlfriend was unfaithful, but she was curious.

The dark haired male looked her in the eye, hesitating momentarily before inhaling sharply and confessing, "After we moved in together I became familiar with a side of her I'm not particularly fond of. She's very jealous, and incredibly fickle. Shortly after… my interests were redirected."

Kagome cocked her head at his final statement, but didn't press the subject. Instead she remained silent, feeling a sense of relief at the fact that Naraku hadn't been crushed by the knowledge. Now she simply had to sort out her own mess.

The smell of the food she'd bought for Inuyasha permeated the air, filling her head with the delicious aroma. She scoffed, her voice thick with bitterness. "I can't believe I spent so much money on food for that _bastard_."

She didn't think he would be home for another hour and a half, considering that was when she was originally supposed to have come home. Yet it seemed such a horrid waste to let the food go uneaten.

"Hungry?" she asked, rising to fetch herself a plate.

Naraku eyed her curiously, a small smile tilting his lips as he questioned, "Actually, I was just on my way to pick up some food. Are you sure it's alright?"

She nodded, grabbing a second plate and a set of glasses. "There's no point in letting it sit there and get cold. I paid good money for it, and I'm damn well going to enjoy it!"

She set a place for herself and her guest, afterward kneeling and opening the liquor cabinet. "What'll you have?"

"You realize it's only four-thirty, right?"

Kagome shrugged, frowning as she replied, "Yeah, I know. But I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my… well… someone who used to be a friend of mine. You better believe I'm having a drink!"

Naraku laughed at that, his rich voice filling the quiet space of the kitchen.

Kagome thought to herself that he had a very nice laugh; deep and hearty. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey for herself, turning to look at him as she awaited his response.

"I'll have whatever you're having," he conceded, grinning in quiet amusement.

The blue-eyed woman opened the freezer, retrieving the ice tray from the door and popping a few cubes into her glass. "Did you need mix?"

"On the rocks will be fine," he assured her.

She dropped a few pieces of ice into his glass and set the tray on the table, unscrewing the whiskey and filling his cup. She filled her own glass before seating herself again, pulling open the cartons one by one.

Half an hour later their dishes were next to the sink, all of the leftovers stored neatly in the fridge. The pair was still sitting at the table, pouring the last of the bottle's contents into their glasses. Kagome had found that this man, who she'd originally thought to be somewhat emotionally constipated, was delightfully charming. He was funny and intelligent, and held a conversation wonderfully.

"Looks like I'll need to find another bottle," Kagome observed in a tone that was slightly slurred.

"Maybe you should slow down… you're going to get sick," Naraku suggested, placing a hand on Kagome's arm.

The young woman waved him off, mumbling, "Anything is better than feeling betrayed."

She looked up at her drinking buddy through half lidded eyes, thinking to herself that Kikyou was a fool for taking such a risk with such a wonderful man. He was genuine, playful, witty… what more could a woman want? She lifted her palm to his cheek, wondering aloud, "What was she thinking? You're such a good guy, Naraku; you didn't deserve any of this. Kikyou is an idiot."

"The same thing could be said about Inuyasha," he responded honestly, his mouth quirking.

The young woman shook her head and leaned over the table, placing her chin in her hands. "I'm not anything special… obviously."

The tall man's expression turned sour, and he rose from the table to stand next to Kagome's chair. He gripped the wooden arms and turned her toward him, leaning over so that his face was only inches from hers.

Kagome noted with a bit of astonishment that he was quit large, his immense form dwarfing hers. His arms caged her, hair falling from his shoulders to trap her in a midnight veil.

"Don't say stupid things, Kagome. I've seen the things you do for Inuyasha; he doesn't deserve someone as loyal and caring as you. You're honest and considerate and compassionate… and beautiful. You could do so much better," he whispered as he stared down at the pretty young woman before him, taking in the rosy hue of her cheeks.

She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to call him a liar, tell him he was wrong… if she was truly so phenomenal then why did Inuyasha betray her? But she could hear the seriousness in his voice, could read it in his expression… see it in his shimmering ruby eyes.

She looked at him… really looked at him, for the first time, finding him immensely attractive. He had a strong jaw, his lips full and inviting… and his eyes, they were so unlike anything she'd ever seen. They were sharp, _cunning_, and completely raw. He did not bother to hide the intensity of the emotions that swam there as he stared down at her, his forehead nearly touching hers.

She felt heat rush to her face and stomach, pooling lower still to rest between her thighs. She'd never had such a strong reaction to a male, and the strength of it startled her. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she swallowed to rid herself of the uncomfortable sensation.

"You don't really mean that," Kagome insisted.

"Oh, but I do. Any man would be lucky to have you as his own."

Suddenly Kagome realized that this other woman that Naraku had mentioned being interested in… was her. The way he looked at her now, glittering red eyes piercing her to the core, washed away any doubts she might have had. "How long… have you felt this way about me?" she asked quietly, fidgeting under his intense scrutiny.

He tilted his face, so that his lips skimmed her ear and his breath whispered across the skin of her neck in a sensual caress. "For some time... the more I was around you, the more I realized just how different you are from most women. You are a genuinely loving person, and I can't help but want that for myself."

She didn't know what to think. Her body was flushed, her heart beating a hard rhythm against her ribs. Was it right for her to feel so strongly for this man, who still belonged to Kikyou? Didn't that make her just as bad as Inuyasha? She hesitated.

Naraku sensed her unease, and he lifted one hand from the arm of her chair to cradle her face. "Kagome… the moment Inuyasha broke his promise, he lost all rights to you. Do not feel guilty… you should be treated with the respect you deserve. If he can't supply that, I'll be more than happy to show him how a _real_ man treats a lady."

Naraku was right. She and Inuyasha were no more; he'd severed their ties the instant he was intimate with another woman. There was nothing wrong with her wanting to feel appreciated… and this man could provide that for her. She knew her strong reaction likely had something to do with the amount of liquor she'd consumed, but right now she only wanted to feel loved, and Naraku was offering her his affections freely.

She turned her head, her lips brushing his lightly as her tiny hands fisted into the front of his shirt.

The large male responded with fervor, his other hand moving to twine into her silky hair. His tongue slid across the seam of her lips, asking entrance to her sweet mouth. She complied, moaning breathily as he poured his passion into the act.

Kagome stood, and Naraku whirled them in a circle before seating himself in the chair she had recently occupied. His hands slid dexterously down her body and grasped her hips, pulling her onto his lap as he reclaimed her mouth. His teeth caught her lower lip, tugging gently before he slid his mouth to her jaw. Slowly he moved down her neck, tongue tracing her collarbone with delightful precision.

The young woman unbuttoned his shirt, her small fingers moving with quick, practiced movements. The instant she had undone the final button her hands found his skin, sliding over his chest to grasp his shoulders. She pulled back minutely to gaze in appreciation at his defined musculature, her nails tracing the hard lines with heated anticipation. He was a godly creature, and the way he hissed at her touch made a surge of feminine pride race through her.

When her thumb brushed innocently over his nipple he nearly came undone. Her subtle ministrations were erotic and endearing, as was the soft, awed expression she wore while exploring the plains of his chest and abdomen. His hands curved over her hips and pulled the blouse she was wearing up over her head, tossing it carelessly behind him as his fingers traced the graceful lines of her neck.

Kagome shuddered when his lips placed delicate kisses over the tops of her breasts, his tongue moving to the valley between them and licking a long line to her clavicle. His large, rough hands cupped her, squeezing minutely before curving to the sides so that his thumbs could flick over her tight, bra clad peaks.

Her jerk of surprise brought their hips crashing together, and she ground wantonly against him in an effort to still the aching throb that lingered there.

His fingers slid to her shoulders, slipping the straps from them before moving back to unclasp her bra. The lacy piece slid from her pert breasts, discarded along with her shirt. He took a quick moment to admire her bountiful chest, weighing the soft mounds in his hands before tonguing the underside of each one. His teeth found her tightly furled peaks, and he tugged them gently, one after the other.

Kagome cooed in delight, awash with pleasure as the glorious male beneath her toyed with her breasts. Her head rolled back as his explorations drew lower, his fingers trailing over her taut stomach to the top of her pants.

Naraku stood suddenly, and Kagome wrapped her legs reflexively about his hips as he did so. He placed her bottom at the edge of the kitchen table and pushed her back, thankful that the tabletop was devoid of trappings, aside from their empty glasses. He pulled her thighs from his waist and stepped back, removing his shirt completely before pulling off her socks and pants.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, nearly naked, sprawled out before him on the table. Her pale, flawless body curved and dipped in all of the right places, and he thought to himself that she truly was the epitome of soft, feminine beauty. Her sex was hidden by a small, nearly nonexistent scrap of red fabric, one that matched the lacy bra he had disposed of earlier. And her lovely face… she was flushed, her deep blue eyes half lidded and her full lips parted.

"You're beautiful, Kagome; don't ever doubt that."

The deep, rich tenor of his voice was sinful, the mere sound of him making her head swim and her center throb pleasantly. She decided then that he was sex incarnated; everything about him made her hot and needy. Why on earth would any woman want to cheat on a man like this?

Naraku's large hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips, his mouth tilting in a wicked smile. He knelt, his torso settling between her legs and his face hovering just over her abdomen. He let out a naughty chuckle before dipping his tongue into her naval, his teeth scraping over her flesh until they snagged the top of her thong. Pinching the frilly material in his mouth, he pulled the little cloth down her legs, hooking it with his finger once it got to the knee and tugging it swiftly off.

Kagome blushed when he remained there- his face between her legs. The look in his eyes made it clear what his intention was, and to say she was nervous would have been an understatement. She cleared her throat, unsure of her current situation.

The red-eyed male took note of his female companion's discomfort, assuring her, "No need to worry, little one. I'll be gentle with you."

Kagome grinned crookedly, stammered, "Its n-not that. It's just that… well… this is going to be a first for me."

Naraku stopped, frowning as he straightened a bit. "You mean to tell me that Inuyasha has never done this for you?"

She chirped a quiet, "No."

The male grunted in disapproval, shaking his head as he muttered, "Good-for-nothing boy. Tell me, Kagome, have you ever come?"

She was certain she couldn't have gotten redder, and she chewed her lower lip a little before answering, "Well, sure, I mean…"

"Has _he_ ever _made_ you come?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Pitiful," he scoffed, his large hands massaging her thighs tenderly. "I assure you that I will not be so selfish."

His tongue was hot as it paved a trail up her inner calf, stopping at the knee so that he could prop her leg over his shoulder. The other quickly followed. His breath scalded her moist flesh, his mouth ghosting over her bare lips as his fingers moved to part them.

The small female gasped, her body arching off the table as her feet pressed urgently into Naraku's back. The feeling was nothing short of exquisite, a sensation like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Inuyasha had never done this to her, but she'd never asked him to… she hadn't thought much of it then. Now, however, as the raven-haired male between her thighs continued with his thorough exploration of her insides, she was beginning to think him very prickish for keeping something like this from her. Hell, she'd given him head… who knows how many times, and he'd never _once_ offered to return the favor.

The flavor of her was phenomenal, something Naraku admitted he would very much enjoy becoming familiar with. If she would allow it, he would happily do this to her every day, from that point on.

He pushed his tongue as far as he could into her tight little opening, eliciting a thrilling shriek from the trembling female. She cooed and mewled in abandon, mumbling his name as her tiny fists twisted into his hair.

One of his hands moved from her thigh, thumb pressing lightly against her clit and rubbing a slow circle over the sensitive nub. She shook like a leaf beneath him, crying out to the heavens as he brought her ever closer to her pinnacle.

Kagome groaned as his nimble tongue and skilled fingers brought her swiftly to her breaking point. She had hoped to ride it out for as long as she possibly could, but his incessant motions proved too much to bear, and her world exploded with overwhelming sensation. The pleasure was all consuming, mind blurring ecstasy making her limbs tingle and twitch while her lungs constricted in her chest. After what seemed a small eternity she slumped against the table, floating back to reality on a feathery cloud of lingering delight.

Her lover crawled up her body; licking his lips as he drew her gaze. His grin was impish, and he caught her lower lip between his teeth before whispering haughtily, "I hope you're not done yet, kitten, because I'm only just beginning."

The tiny, blue-eyed woman whimpered in a mix of exhaustion and anticipation, curious to see what he would do next. She watched him straighten himself, standing at his full height so that he could unclasp the button of his jeans. He drew the zipper down slowly, almost teasingly, gauging her expression as he revealed more of himself to her.

She licked her lips as he exposed more of his glorious physique to her hungry gaze, lean hips and a line of black hair that trailed from his naval into his pants. The young woman found herself leaning forward as he shrugged the jeans down slowly, and after a few, torturous seconds she could take no more. She sat upright, her small fingers curling around the top of his pants and pulling them down with a swift jerk.

'Well… definitely going to be a snug fit,' she concluded as she stared nervously at the rigid erection only a foot or so from her face.

Naraku couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. Apparently skill wasn't the only place Inuyasha was lacking.

Kagome decided then that she wanted to taste him. Slowly she bent forward, her dainty fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft as her tongue darted over the tip of his head. She slid from her perch, pushing him back into the chair he had sat in earlier. She went to her knees, opening her mouth to take in his arousal. Her tongue slid gently along the underside before she drew back and circled the tip.

He was much too big to fit entirely, so she moderated between sucking and pumping him with her hand. The deep, carnal sounds he was uttering made her task all the more enjoyable, and soon he was tilting his pelvis to match her rhythm.

Naraku let his head roll back as the sensation of her talented tongue had his toes curling. When her slender fingers began massaging his balls he knew he had to stop her soon, lest he come in her mouth and spoil all the fun.

He reached a hand to her hair and pulled her back slightly, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him in concern. He helped her stand and pushed her back to the edge of the table, crooning deeply, "You're simply _too_ good at that, my dear. However, it was not in my intention to end our playtime so quickly."

Their lips met passionately , hands scraping and grasping at anything they could find purchase on. Naraku bent his head further, his mouth flitting over her neck as his teeth nipped the tender skin there. She melted in his arms; her fingers limp as they slid through his hair. He turned her around, her back pressing against his front as he continued to worship the expanse of her neck and shoulder. His wide hands cupped her delectably firm cheeks, squeezing them gently before sliding over her hips and caressing her stomach. One traveled upward to toy with her breasts while the other moved lower, slipping through her wet folds to tease the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

Kagome moaned softly, leaning back against her lover as he stroked her in a manner that had her knees quaking. She tilted her head back, her eyes seeking his as she stretched upward on her toes to steal another kiss.

Naraku complied greedily, his mouth descending on hers and devouring her lips with insistent need. One of his long fingers slid past her folds and dipped into the tight wetness of her core, curling just so and pressing against some place inside of her that made her gasp.

She cried out in elation, drunk with passion as he stroked that delightfully sensitive part of her again and again. She nearly whimpered when his hands left her front to press against her back, pushing her forward onto the table.

Kagome didn't know whether to be disappointed or not. Inuyasha enjoyed this position thoroughly, but she had never gotten too much from it. She certainly hoped this would not simply be another of those experiences where she had to just lay there while the male pummeled into her artlessly like some kind of overanxious teenager.

But there was no urgent first thrust. Instead, Naraku slid his lengthy erection through her drenched folds, tilting his hips back and forth so that the tip of his cock brushed against her clit with every pass

She hissed in surprise, practically collapsing onto her elbows as the large man behind her worked her into a frenzy. When he entered her it was slow and gentle, his girth stretching her inch by painfully erotic inch until he was seated fully within her. He even had the courtesy to ask if he had hurt her.

"No, it's alright," she assured him. "It's a bit snug, but I'm fine."

She could tell he was trying to keep his pace slow. Apparently the blowjob she'd given him earlier had brought him closer to his climax than she'd originally thought. His hands clenched on her hips, his breathing labored as he pumped into her slowly.

Now, Inuyasha had made noise… more than was necessary, she believed… but he had never made a sound as sexy as the ones that were coming from Naraku at that moment. The moans that were coming from his sweet lips were ragged and deep, utterly animalistic and purely masculine.

She pushed back into his thrusts, letting him know that it was alright to pick up his pace. The shuddering gasp that left him was accompanied by a sharp buck of his hips, the amazing friction created by his new tempo was nothing short of perfection.

Naraku had to hold himself back from simply fucking her brains out. It had been quite some time since he'd had sex, and she was surprisingly tight for someone who wasn't a virgin. He decided then that Kagome would be his, no matter what he had to do to ensure that. He was a man of great determination, and when he wanted something, there was nothing that could stand in his way.

'So this is what sex is supposed to feel like,' Kagome thought as she moaned in rapture. She'd heard talk of how wonderful it was from Sango and Ayame and her other friends… but she'd thought them all crazy. Certainly it had its moments, but it wasn't anything to gush about. She had been wrong… _this_ is what they had been referring to. The slowly coiling pressure that built in her stomach was unbearable, yet at the same time she found herself wanting more, wanting to continue climbing and never stop. She would stay like this forever if it were possible.

Naraku leaned forward over her miniscule body, his teeth finding her shoulder as he moaned in euphoria. His hands left her hips and trailed up her body, his elbows resting on the table so that his fingers could twine with hers.

Kagome found the gesture immensely intimate, and she couldn't help but feel like this was more than just sex. Inuyasha had never given her this much consideration, had never been so tender. It made her feel warm and beautiful and perfect. Nothing could spoil this incredible moment.

...

Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the elevator mirror, wiping the lipstick from his chin and straightening his mussed hair. He stole another glance at his watch, happy to find he still had another fifteen minutes before Kagome was due home. That would give him time to shower.

He looked at Kikyou from the corner of his eye, hoping to hell that his girlfriend never found out about her. He enjoyed Kagome, certainly, but he also liked Kikyou… and what sane male would settle for one when they could have both?

He'd begun to notice his attraction toward the other woman shortly after Kagome had introduced them, and after a time he'd noticed that Kikyou often eyed him as well. When he approached her about it, she had eagerly agreed to see him, saying that Naraku hadn't been paying her much attention as of late.

He had been ecstatic, to say the least, and they had been secretly meeting during Kagome's classes over the past couple weeks. The arrangement was a bit tricky to manage, since they couldn't do it in either of their apartments, but they found places that worked - public bathrooms being the usual.

He cleared his throat. "So, when are you free again?"

Kikyou smiled, purring, "Soon, I hope. It'll be good to get in more practice."

His male pride flared up at the last remark, and he snapped, "Practice? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kikyou shrugged, assuring him, "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it… I mean, it takes time for people to get used to one another, some more than others, but I'm sure you'll get better."

He had never been one to sit by and take insults… especially when they had to do with his skills in the sack. "I fuck just fine! Kagome's never complained!"

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings," the woman remarked with a twinge of ice to her tone, not liking the way he was raising his voice to her.

He bristled, his temper soaring at the insinuation that he was bad in bed. "Yeah, well maybe it wouldn't hurt if you did a few kegel exercises, Kikyou!" he bit out in a snide tone.

Her eyed bugged out of her head. "Are you calling me LOOSE?"

He shrugged, a smug grin on his face as he replied in a haughty tone, "Your words, not mine."

She just about had an aneurism. "Excuse me, asshole, but I'm perfectly fine! I'm just used to bigger men, so it isn't my fault that your penis is too small to fit properly!"

That was all he could take. Fuck the whore… he didn't need this shit. Kagome was sweet and beautiful, and she certainly never whined about his performance. She was more than enough for him. "You know what, I don't think we should do this again! I'm completely satisfied with what I've got!"

"That's fine by me! Naraku is much more attractive anyway! I just feel bad for Kagome for having to put up with your pitiful attempts in bed!"

"Bitch!"

"Cock sucker!"

_Ding_

The elevator doors slid open, and the pair stomped down the hall, eager to be away from one another. Both froze in front of Inuyasha's apartment, however, when the sound of a low, feminine moan came from the other side of the door.

He gawked for a moment, unsure that he had actually heard that noise. When another, similar sound met his awaiting ears, however, all doubt was erased.

Kikyou smirked. "It looks like Kagome isn't all that satisfied with you after all."

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed, jamming his key into the lock and flinging the door open. The couple inside had obviously not heard him, for the noises continued, coming from what sounded like the kitchen.

Kikyou sauntered off as Inuyasha stomped inside, laughing when she heard his bellowed proclamation.

"What the fuck, Kagome?"

She was just about to slip into her own apartment when another of his shouts stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Naraku? You bastard!"

Her face drained of color, and she flew back to the other apartment and stormed inside. Kagome was just scurrying off into the bedroom as she entered, and sure enough, Naraku stood casually against the kitchen wall, tucking himself into his pants.

"How could you?" she screeched at him, throwing her purse at the offending male.

He caught it easily, tossing it back before replying tersely, "Don't waste your breath; you're a terrible actor."

She blinked owlishly, words leaving her momentarily. He had known…? Why hadn't he said anything sooner? Her shock was quickly replaced with anger, however, and she bit out venomously, "I only did it because you weren't fucking me anymore!"

"You're not anything like the woman you pretended to be when we first started dating, and your fickle behavior made it quite clear to me that it would only be a matter of time before you were unfaithful," he responded with a calm shrug of his shoulders. "Besides… my interests were drawn… elsewhere."

Right on cue, Kagome ambled back into the kitchen, securing her small, black robe as she came.

It was Inuyasha's turn to explode. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"Don't even start with me, you hypocrite!" she barked, interrupting what he was about to say. "You cheated on me - with someone who I thought was my friend! You have no right!"

"Don't act so fucking innocent! You stand there and harp at me, but I come home to find you doing the same thing! You're the hypocrite!" Inuyasha snapped, taking a threatening step closer to her.

"This is the first time I've ever even _thought_ of another male aside from you, you jerk! Never _once_ did I consider being anything but faithful to you! Then, this morning, I find out you're sneaking around with Kikyou? Judging by the way it was described to me, you two didn't just start seeing one another today! How long has it been going on?"

He didn't answer.

"_How long?_"

"Two weeks," Kikyou replied in his stead, and she scowled when he shot her a nasty glare.

Kagome nodded. "You ended this the second you decided to be intimate with another woman, Inuyasha! So as far as me being disloyal goes, this doesn't count, because we haven't been a real couple for two weeks now!"

She turned to Kikyou. "And you… I thought you were my friend…"

Kikyou didn't try to defend herself. She had been caught… there was no point trying to deny it.

"Why _Naraku_?" Inuyasha demanded suddenly, his face red with indignation. He hadn't liked the ass to begin with, now his feelings were only justified. The fucker had stolen his girl.

Kagome cast a quick glance at said man, who she found was glaring at Inuyasha quite venomously.

She sighed. "I saw him in the hall and thought he deserved to know too, so I invited him in to talk. I bought food for _you_, but obviously you weren't home, and I didn't want it to go to waste. Besides... I sort of wanted the company, so I asked him to stay and have a bite to eat. It just sort of happened. He was really sweet and charming, and he made me feel wanted... unlike you!"

"Fuck that! I've been good to you! I moved in with you, for shit sakes; what else do you want from me?" Inuyasha hollered, his fists balling as he sneered.

"Are you serious?" Kagome was dumbfounded. He really was clueless. Certainly she'd knwon he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but she'd never thought him to be so utterly dense. "Just being here isn't enough, Inuyasha! 'Boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' aren't just words for people who go places together and have sex! You've never once gone out of your way to do anything for me to prove that you really care! You're so selfish that it makes me sick to think how much time I wasted on you!"

"Bitch, what are you blabbering about now? Sometimes you can be so fucking stupid! I buy you shit and do plenty of-"

He choked on his last word as a large hand wound around his throat, blocking the air from making it to his lungs.

"You would do well to be more respectful when you talk to Kagome, fool," Naraku warned as he squeezed the boy's windpipe, pushing him back against the wall effortlessly.

He leaned down so that he could practically hear the idiot's heart hammering in his chest, whispering, "I've seen the two of you together. I've watched Kagome give all of herself to make you happy… and what did she get in return? Nothing… you take and take and never offer anything back for the love she so freely bestowed upon you. You don't deserve such a phenomenal woman, you filthy little worm!"

Then, he smiled in a taunting fashion as he went on, "Did you know that you have not once succeeded in bringing her to orgasm? That alone warrants my beliefs that you are not worthy of her."

Embarrassment mingled with fear as the words reached his ears, and he cast a quick glance at Kagome to see if he was being told the truth. When their eyes met she looked away, a frown painting her pretty face.

"That's enough, Naraku," Kagome whispered.

The taller of the two complied, releasing his vice-grip on the younger male and walking across the kitchen to stand next to the blue-eyed woman.

Kagome snatched her purse from the floor, rummaging around in it until she found what she was looking for. She threw a handful of cash in Inuyasha's direction, telling him, "You need to go find a hotel to stay at tonight, I can't deal with you right now! You can come back in the morning to get your shit."

"You're… kicking me out?" he wheezed.

"Duh!" she replied with exasperation. "Did you think I'd be alright with letting you stay here once I found out you were cheating on me?"

He searched his mind for something to say. "What… what about rent? How are you going to pay all of it?"

She crossed her arms, retorting calmly, "With my new job I'll have more than enough money to pay for this on my own… until I can save up to buy a house."

Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps I could offer my assistance? I'll be moving out of my apartment, and would gladly fill the position Inuyasha has lost."

Kagome was about to accept his offer when Kikyou shrieked, the sound making her wince.

"Wait… how am I supposed to pay all the rent by myself?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," Naraku assured her casually.

An ugly scowl painted her face. "Don't think I'll let something like this slide."

Naraku abandoned his place next to Kagome, stopping before Kikyou and bending down so that their faces were nearly touching. "If I find that you have done anything to my belongings in the time it takes me to move them out… rest assured that I will make it so that there isn't a single male within a hundred mile radius of this city who would even think of touching you again. Your name will be so sullied that no employer with any amount of pride would hire you. I will ruin you…"

The brown-eyed female knew that this man was not one for bluffing, and that he would do everything in his power to make good on his threats. She nodded in understanding, backing out of the apartment and scrambling down the hall into her own.

Inuyasha followed, backing out of the apartment and turning to leave. He cast one last glance at the small female in the black, silk robe, feeling pretty shitty about the whole situation. He closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed loudly, leaning back against the wall she had situated herself against.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Naraku told her as his eyes settled on her once more. "I should have asked instead of simply assuming you would want me as a roommate."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not off-put."

He nodded, cradling her face in his palms as he whispered, "I meant every word I said, Kagome. I would be more than happy to fill the position Inuyasha no longer can. I would take good care of you."

She smiled sweetly, placing one of her hands over his. "I know you would, Naraku. I just think that perhaps we should wait a while. I mean, I don't want you to think I'm doing this as some kind of rebound; that wouldn't be fair to you. Once things have cooled down we can start from there. Until then, however, I'd love to have you as a roommate."

He was relieved to hear it, having felt he might have come on too strongly, especially considering the fact that she'd just found out her partner was cheating on her.

Kagome's innocent grin turned sultry, and she pulled herself closer to him while cooing, "You know… though I don't want to jump into anything too serious right away… I never said anything about other aspects of a relationship. I mean… lots of single women have lovers."

She needn't say another word. Naraku smirked impishly, leering down at his female companion as he suggested, "Perhaps we could pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted…"

"What a fantastic idea," Kagome purred, inquiring nonchalantly, "Shall we continue on the kitchen table, or would you prefer somewhere else?"

"Somewhere more comfortable," he replied, taking her by the hand and kissing her wrist. She pulled him along and he gladly followed, trailing his new roommate to what he assumed was her bedroom. "I do hope you have a sturdy bed."

**Too hot, just right, what? Let me know how you feel about it! **

**Thank you for your time… XD**


End file.
